Viaje a México: Las aventuras de Edward Cullen
by Zoe Masen Cullen
Summary: Mi primer fic comico. Emmett le hace una broma a Edward enviando a Bella a México,las cosas salen mal planeadas y Edward tendrá que ir a buscarla. ¿Qué aventuras tendrá en México? ¿Encontrará a Bella? Capitulo 4: No puede ser cierto. Entren y lean .
1. ¿Que ustedes qué?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. (Le doy gracias por haber creado a mi vampiro favorito, alabada seas Sthepenie) (Zoe se inclina y le hace reverencia XD)

**Hola!!!^^**

**No me pude resisitir y pues no estoy haciendo nada en mi casita asi que me puse a escribir esto XD. Es mi primer fic comico, por favor sean buenas conmigo. Decidi hacerlo sobre mi pais osea México y ya verán cual es la trama.**

**En esta historia Edward tendra que hacer cosas que los mexiacanos hacemos, veremos como se sube al metro, y tiene aventuras en m ciudad, También hago el fic para que conozcan más de este bello y hermoso pais de donde vengo. Toda la historia Edward POV, wee XD**

**También si no eres mexicana, sabras un poco de mi pais, tambien es una de las razones por las cuales escribo la historia;D**

**Aqui los dejo con el primer capitulo, los veeoo abajito:**

**

* * *

**

**Viaje a México: Las aventuras de Edward Cullen**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Qué ustedes que?**

Era un día normal, estábamos en Noviembre, próximamente Navidad…

Mi Bella y yo habíamos cambiado de planes y nos casaríamos en Enero. Mientras Bella estudiaba en Darmounth, aunque fuera por poco tiempo ya que todavía seguía con la idea de ser vampira, nunca se rendiría hasta lograrlo.

Me acuerdo cuando Charlie se entero de que nos íbamos a casar, fue muy divertido y temeroso a la vez, sus pensamientos eran un lio. Pobre Charlie. Tuvo que aceptar que Bella se vendría a vivir conmigo a New Hampshire de mala gana pero lo acepto, me había ganado un poco de su confianza.

Renee, al contrario de Charlie, se emociono por los dos y nos deseo suerte en el semestre de la universidad.

Mi familia no se quiso quedar en Forks y se vino con Bella y conmigo así que vivimos en la casa que ya tenía comprada.

Era un fastidio estar todos juntos, no me daban la intimidad que quería con Bella, mis hermanos se metían en donde NO les incumbía.

Pero bueno, si me amargo, me enojo, luego mi Bella se asusta.

-Edward, ven aquí por favor - me llamo mi lindo ángel. Corrí a su habitación, si a SU habitación porque todavía no estábamos casados; y ahí estaba.

-Hola, amor, luz de mi vida, de mi corazón, mi cielo, mi caramelo, mi hermosura, mi sol, mi cariño - la salude con todos los apodos más melosos que pude decirle.

-Hola, Eddie - me saludo.

Le hice un mohín, no me gustaba que me dijeran Eddie, lo odiaba.

-Lo siento, mi leoncito - ¿leoncito? ¿Desde cuando me llamaba así?

-Bella, ¿leoncito? - le pregunte curioso.

Rodo sus ojos también ruborizándose un poco.

-Ups, creo que lo dije sin querer - y bajo la cabeza apenada. Mi linda Bella.

-No te preocupes - le afirme - hasta me gusto, seré tu leoncito.

-Gracias… leoncito - me dijo dándome un besito en la boca que poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso.

-Ejem, creo Jasper, que este Edward se esta comiendo a Bella, mira como le mete la lengua, ¡Váyanse a un hotel a hacer sus cositas! - se carcajeaba Emmett en la puerta del la habitación con Jasper a su lado.

Le gruñí enfadado, me estaba empezando a exasperar.

-Huy Emmett, el reprimido sexual se esta enojando- le dijo Jasper a Emmett también carcajeándose.

No pude más y les cerré la puerta en sus narices. Malditos, siempre me hacían bromas respecto a mi vida sexual.

Bella también se echo a reír y me uní a ella por lo absurdo de la situación.

-Perdón pero estuvo divertido - se disculpo - es hora de ir a la universidad, me espera una larga clase de calculo - y bufo - aparte Alice dijo que me tenía una sorpresa preparada.

¿Alice le tenía una sorpresa? Extraño… Alice en estos días ha estado muy alegre y me ha estado mirando con travesura… ¿qué se traerá en manos?

-No se que planea, pero ya sabes como es la duende, cuídate de ella, por favor.

-ESCUCHE ESO, EDWARD - grito mi hermana desde otra habitación.

-Lastima que tu estés "estudiando" de noche - me dijo Bella haciendo un puchero.

Le acaricie su cabellera y le bese en la frente.

-Pero al menos pronto ya estaré contigo, cuando te case conmigo - le dije. Bella me miro con el ceño fruncido pero asintió derrotada, ella no se quería casar con toda la parafernalia que Alice estaba haciendo con la decoración de la boda.

-Hey Bella, es hora de irnos - hablando del rey de Roma - Eddie, ya déjala, la verás después - me dijo Alice llevándose a Bella de mi lado. Espero que la "sorpresa" de Alice a Bella no le haga daño.

-Adiós, Edward - me alcanzo a decir ya desde la puerta principal.

Alice tuvo que cargarla y vi como Jasper y Emmett metieron una maleta en el cofre del Porshe de Alice.

Espera, espera… ¿una maleta? ¿Para qué necesitaba Alice una maleta?

Trate de leerles las mentes a mis hermanos pero las habían bloqueado, me estaban asustando.

-¿Se puede saber porque metieron una maleta en el auto? - les pregunte sumamente enojado y furioso.

Se taparon la boca y empezaron a reírse descontroladamente, parecían loquitos.

-Ahorita no te lo podemos decir Edward, pero ya veras hermanito, te llevarás una gran sorpresa - me dijo Jasper entre risas.

Se metieron a la casa y empezaron a jugar con el Nintendo Wii y con el "Uno".

Par de flojos, no quisieron estudiar este semestre en la universidad que porque ya la había cursado más de 15 veces. A veces me pregunto porque los quiero tanto si son muy babosos.

Rosalie llamo a Emmett y este sonrió con picardía mientras que Jasper temblaba por las emociones lujuriosas que desprendía Emmett, pobre Jasper, tener que soportar esas emociones; me compadezco de mi hermano.

"_Wee, Rosalie me llama, ya se había tardado__"_ - pensaba Emmett, esto también era una molestia; escuchar los pensamientos cachondos que mis hermanos tenían, me había dejado marcado, por eso siempre trato de bloquear sus mentes, ya estoy hasta la coronilla de sus pensamientos.

Decidí irme al cuarto de Bella para pasarla un ratito ahí extrañándola, cuanto la extrañaba y tan solo se había ido hace como media hora…

Me fui a mi habitación resignado y empecé a distraerme tocando el piano. Ya habían pasado unas horas y casi obscurecía, pronto Bella regresaría conmigo, pronto la tendría entre mis brazos, pronto la besaría nuevamente.

Ese deseo me hizo sonreír y me fui a la sala a esperar a Alice y a mi ángel, pero todavía me preguntaba… ¿qué era la sorpresa que Alice le tenía a Bella? No podía pensar en otra cosa, quería saberlo, a Bella no le gustan las sorpresas.

Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper también bajaron a la sala y se sentaron en un sillón que estaba frente a mí.

Parecía que trataban de no reírse, se estaba conteniendo por algo.

"_Que bueno que Carlisle y Esme se fueron de quinceava luna de miel, si estuvieran aquí nos darían una buena regañada"_ - pensaba Emmett aliviado.

"_Espero que Alice lo haya logrado… después de esto Edward nos va a matar"_ - Rosalie estaba nerviosa y entusiasta, no les entendía nada a los dos.

Escuche el auto de Alice ya estacionándose en el garaje y vi como mi hermanita entraba rápidamente a la sala.

Hey, esperen un minuto… ¿dónde estaba Bella?

-Alice, ¿y Bella? Se suponía que la ibas a recoger después de sus clases - le dije mirándolo con recelo.

Alice sonrió con mucha maldad. De acuerdo, esto me estaba empezando a asustar.

-Lo hice, Edward pero - y no termino de decirme.

-¿Pero qué Alice? - la incité a que prosiguiera.

Alice me miro como si fuera ha confesar un trágico secreto, algo malo estaba pasando.

-Enviamos a Bella a Mé... xi... co - tartamudeo Alice apenada.

Me quede en shock, ¿qué enviaron a Bella a México? ¿QUE? No me podía estar pasando esto. Mis hermanos no resistieron y todos ellos se echaron a reír, excepto yo.

-Pero, pero, ¿por qué enviaron a Bella a México? - les pregunte sumamente enfadado. Tal vez ahorita Bella este en una avión rumbo a ese país, sola, desprotegida, aparte, ELLA NO SABE HABLAR ESPAÑOL.

-Considéralo como una broma, Edward - me dijo Emmett.

-No es graciosa - le respondí enseñándole mis colmillos - ¿para eso era la maleta? - le pregunte a Alice.

-Si, obvio - me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero, Alice, ella no sabe hablar español, no conoce México - estaba muy asustado ante esa bromita, no se porque la hicieron, locos hermanos vampiros que tengo.

-No te preocupes, Bella va a estar bien, la mande con unos conocidos allá, la va a recoger en cuanto llegué - me informo moviendo la cabeza hacía un lado.

Pero yo no me iba a quedar aquí, Bella no sabe nada de allá, tal vez se pierda o tal vez le pase algo malo, me iré también a México. Gracias a dios estamos en Noviembre, espero que haya este nublado. México es muy soleado y es peligroso para mí pero tengo que encontrar a Bella, no la voy a dejar sola.

-Ya veo que vas a ir - me dijo Alice - acabo de verlo. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado allá, no confíes en la gente, pero alguien te va a ayudar a encontrar a Bella. Créeme que yo me opuse a hacerle esta broma a Bella pero Emmett me amenazo con destruir toda mi ropa y vender a 10 dólares mi Porshe.

Me le quede viendo feo a Emmett, el fue el culpable entonces.

"_Vamos Edward, es solo para divertirse un poco, mira el lado positivo, vas a buscar a Bella y van a estar solitos"_ - sus palabras no me daban ninguna gracia.

-¿Me podrías dar la dirección del lugar donde Bella estará allá en México, Alice? - le pregunte fríamente, solamente no los atacaba porque eran mis hermanos, nada más por eso.

Alice empezó a escudriñar los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se quedo estática.

"_Demonios, perdí la dirección"_ - esto era lo único que me faltaba.

Alice me miro nerviosa y yo por mi parte solamente la mire con frialdad.

-Creo que se me perdió la dirección, Eddie pero se en que ciudad aterrizara Bella - me dijo para consolarme. Qué bonito consuelo me dije sarcástico.

-Dime.

-Ella aterrizará en Monterrey, en esa ciudad - me informo.

Tenía que ser una de las ciudades más soleadas de México. Pero tendré que ir, todo sea por mi Bella.

-Iré a Monterrey, entonces, me voy ya mismo - les dije.

Fui a mi cuarto y empecé a guardar mi ropa en un equipaje a máxima velocidad, hasta que Jasper entro a mi habitación.

-Se que estas enojado - no, no estoy enojado, estoy molesto y con ganas de matarlos - pero toma, esto te servirá en esa ciudad.

Me lanzo un papelito con una dirección escrita en el.

-¿Pará que es esto? - le pregunte.

-Es una dirección de una amiga humana que tengo allá, ella sabe de los vampiros, tal vez ella te ayude a buscar a Bella.

¿Amiga? ¿Humana? ¿A poco Jasper tenía amigos humanos allá?

-Si lo se, es raro - me explico cuando sintió que estaba confundido - cuando viaje a México hace unos dos años atrás, solamente para ver como estaba aquel lugar me la tope y pues me intereso la muchacha, es muy buena gente, ella te ayudará. Lo se porque ella no le importo que fuera un vampiro y pues se hizo mi amiga - me contaba.

Bueno, al menos iba a tener un guía en esa ciudad, nunca antes había ido ahí.

-Gracias, Jasper - le dije con verdadera gratitud, fue mi salvación.

-No hay de que, al menos recompensa mi complicidad en el plan. Teníamos pensado traerla nuevamente en unos cuantos días pero ya vez, la dirección se perdió… te deseo suerte y le mandas saludos a mi amiga - me pidió.

Asentí.

Ya tenía todo listo, mi pasaporte, mi equipaje, dinero y todo lo que pudiese necesitar.

Salí de mi habitación y vi como mis hermanos ahora estaban arrepentidos, deberían de apenarse más, mi querido amor esta en pleno vuelo a México…

-Perdónanos, Edward - se disculparon Rosalie y Emmett - creo que no pensamos las consecuencias, teníamos la dirección pero como íbamos a saber que a la duende se le perdió - miraron a Alice con profundidad.

Alice se encogió de hombros y empezó a hace uno de esos pucheros que siempre hacia cuando estaba triste.

-Lo siento, Edward - me dijo - te llamare para contarte las visiones que tenga de Bella y tu cuando estés allá.

La abracé porque me sentí mal por ella y aparte ahora estaba arrepentida. Pero tremendo lio en el que me metió ahora.

-Voy por Bella, espero que este bien, nos vemos - me despedí de ellos sin humor.

-Cuídate, Eddie - me gritaron ya estando yo afuera de la casa.

-Que no me digan así - les grite.

Llamé a un taxi porque en mi auto no me podía ir, no se lo podía dejar a nadie. Y aparte cuando se lo confié a Rosalie y a Emmett, tuve que lavar mi auto porque estaba manchado de crema batida y sangre.

El taxi se paro en donde estaba y me subí con el equipaje.

-¿A donde, joven? - me pregunto el conductor.

-Al aeropuerto.

-Claro.

Yo estaba impaciente por llegar ya, tenía la dirección que me dio Jasper en la mano, no la iba a soltar, era mi única salvación en esa ciudad.

-Llegamos, joven, son 10 dólares - me estaba cobrando de más pero ya que, se los di y me fui a la central donde venden boletos.

-Buenas tardes - le dije a la señorita que se encargaba de vender los pasajes - ¿podría venderme un boleto para la ciudad de Monterrey, México?

"_Oh, que guapo esta, que lindo, esta muy guapo"_ - pensaba la joven alegre - seguro, el próximo vuelo saldrá en 20 minutos, ¿Lo toma? - me pregunto.

-Si, ese esta bien, gracias - le conteste cortésmente, sus pensamientos se volvían más morbosos.

-¿Primera clase o turista? - me volvió a preguntar.

-Primera clase

-Lo siento señor, pero ya no hay asientos en primera clase, tendré que venderle un boleto de turista - me dijo apenada.

-De acuerdo, deme el boleto de clase turista.

Ya que, por lo menos mi intención es ir por Bella, no me importaría ni siquiera ir por ella en patines, lo haría también.

-Aquí esta - me dio el boleto - serían 150 dólares.

- Tome - le di 200 dólares, no me importaba el cambio, que se quedará con él.

Me fui inmediatamente de ahí, a deje mi equipaje en la cinta. Fui a la puerta del avión, no sin antes pasar en el detector de metal y enseñar mi pasaporte, para subirme al avión.

Allá voy Bella, te traeré de nuevo a casa…

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Quién ayudará a Edward a buscar a Bella? ¿Qué aventuras vivirá en la ciudad? ¿La encontrará ahi o Alice también se equivoco de ciudad? No no se equivoco¬¬ a bueno...**

**Pronto lo sabrán...**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Les parece loco que Edward tengo que viajar a México? XD Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Acepto consejos y que me digan si voy bien, sean piadosas, es mi primer fic comico XD.**

**Zhhaooo**

**Besos de parte del Leoncito sexy de Edward Cullen (Zoe esta babeando, no tiene remedio ¬¬)**

**Atte: Zoe Sthepenie Masen ( Orale tienes el apellido de Edward, jaja, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, SON LOS QUE HACEN FELIZ A LAS AUTORAS ^^)**


	2. En el avión

**Disclaimer:**Todo los personajes le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

**Hola!**

**Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia ^^. Muchas gracias a todas las que me han puesto en Favorite Story o en Story Alert. También muchas gracias a las 5 primeras que me han dejado sus review, se los agradezco mucho, ya saben de quienes hablo ;D.**

** Gracias a Isis Janet, ella es mi Beta Reader en esta historia, ella corrige mis fallas y errores.**

**Sin mas, disfruten del capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

Viaje a México: Las aventuras de Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 2. En el avión**

Me había subido ya al avión, era algo fastidioso saber que tengo que esperar a que este llegara a Monterrey, iba a tardar por lo menos unas 7 horas de vuelo.

Busque el número de asiento que me había tocado en la clase turista y finalmente lo halle.

No podía creer en donde me había tocado, estaba muy pero muy molesto. Me había tocado con nada más y nada menos que con unas chicas que estaban bailando "I like to move it" de la película "Madagascar". ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar con ellas? Iba a ser un fastidio durante todo el viaje. Y justamente estaba en medio de las dos, eso ya era el colmo.

Me senté en mi lugar y vi que las chicas se me quedaron viendo fascinadas. Yo solamente esperaba a que no cantaran en mi presencia. No quería escuchar algo gracioso a un radio de 100 metros, con las bromitas de Emmett ya era bastante.

Pero como siempre mi mala suerte ganaba, las chicas empezaron a canturrear muy fuerte, hasta yo que soy un ser mítico me daban miedo esas chicas.

-"I like to move it, move it" - canto la niña de mi lado izquierdo.

-"He like to move it, move it" - también cantaba la de la derecha siguiendo con la canción.

-"She like to move it, move it" - y voltearon a verme- "you like to? Move it!"- gritaron felices de la vida. Yo solo las ignore, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón el papel que me había dado Jasper antes de que me fuera de la casa y lo empecé a desdoblar, había un nombre y un número de teléfono escrito:

_Busca a Zoé de Luna Valades. _

_Ella te ayudará en México Edward._

_Su número es XXX-XXX-XXX_

_Atte: Jasper Whitlock._

¿Con qué este era el nombre de la amiga humana de Jasper? Me dio mucha curiosidad, ¿cómo se habrán conocido ella y mi hermano? Era una gran intriga. Guarde el número de la humana en mi celular, la llamaría cuando me bajará del avión.

Afortunadamente, las chicas "Madagascar" se fueron a otra parte y me habían dejado a mi solo entre los asientos.

Estaba muy aburrido, no podía creerlo, quería que Emmett estuviera aquí conmigo sin importarme lo mucho que estaba enojado con él. Quería escuchar uno de sus chistes para los licántropos de La Push, debo de darle crédito, me hacían reír mucho sus bromas. Me acuerdo de una en particular:

_-__¿Qué es lo que más le molesta un hombre lobo? - _me preguntaba Emmett, había bloqueado su mente para que no "leyera" la respuesta.

Me rendí al no tener idea.

_-__Que halla nubosidad en luna llena y que les quiten su ropa para que cuando se hagan humanos otra vez, tengan que estar desnudos por la calle - _me dijo, me reí mucho con ese chiste.

Pero no lo tenía, ni a él, ni a Alice, ni siquiera a Jasper. Cuanto extrañaba a mis hermanos...

El piloto del avión nos pidió a los pasajeros que nos atáramos el cinturón de seguridad, ya estábamos a punto de llegar a Monterrey, cada vez más cerca de mi ángel.

Vi por la ventanilla del asiento izquierdo la ciudad de Monterrey. Era muy hermosa, grandes edificios por doquier, en este momento estaba nublado gracias a la estación pero veía que era una ciudad sumamente árida, tenía una belleza singular. Que bonito es México, tengo que decirlo.

Las chicas "cantoras" regresaron y yo fui él que se divirtió ahora viendo como saltaban de arriba abajo por las turbulencias, esto si era algo divertido. Aterrizamos suavemente en la pista, cada vez que estaba más cerca del suelo de esta ciudad, más ganas tenía de salir corriendo y buscar a la humana que me ayudaría.

Finalmente, después de una tortura en el avión con estas chicas me baje inmediatamente, no tenía mucho tiempo, estaba empezando a anochecer en la ciudad.

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras del avión vi el hermoso cerro que tenía Monterrey, si no mas recuerdo se llamaba el "Cerro de la Silla" era un buen lugar para que cazara, todavía tenía gran variedad de fauna según lo que sabía.

Fui cayendo en la cuenta de que a partir de ahora tenía que hablar español, y tenía que adaptarme a este entorno. Entre a la central y busque mi equipaje antes que nada… pero no estaba, genial, otra broma del destino, ya que, podría comprarme ropa en alguna tienda de la ciudad.

Rebusque otra vez en mi bolsillo y saque nuevamente el papel, era hora de hablar con la tal Zoé. Marque el número y espere a que alguien me contestara, nada más faltaba que ese no fuera el número correcto, y entonces estaría perdido.

-_¿Diga? _- pregunto la voz de una muchacha.

-¿Usted es Zoé de Luna? - le pregunte, tenía que saber si era ella a la que necesitaba.

-_Ella habla, ¿acaso lo conozco?_

- A mi no pero puede que a mi _hermano_ Jasper si - le conteste, si ella sabía de los vampiros no creo que se haya sorprendido.

-_¿Usted es hermano de Jasper? _- parecía perpleja, tal vez Jasper no le hablo de nosotros - _¿usted es Edward o Emmett Cullen? _- o creo que no, si le había contado de nosotros.

-Soy Edward Cullen, un gusto - me presente formalmente, como todo un caballero.

-Yo soy Zoé de Luna pero solamente dime Zoé, Edward, ¿a qué debo el honor de una llamada de un hermano Cullen?

-Verás, Zoé, por una broma de mi hermano Emmett, envió a mi novia a esta ciudad y pues vine a llevármela nuevamente a Estados Unidos - empezaba a despotricarle a la humana que ni siquiera conocía - pero el inconveniente es que no se donde esta mi novia. Jasper me dio tú teléfono pensando que tu me podrías ayudar a encontrarla - le dije yendo directamente al grano.

Hubo un mutismo de unos 30 segundos hasta que la humana volvió a hablar.

-Entiendo - sonaba confundida, creo que no entendió muy bien la situación - y dime, ¿dónde te encuentras? ¿Has viajado hasta aquí?

-Estoy en el aeropuerto, acabo de aterrizar hace aproximadamente unos 20 minutos - le informe.

-Entonces, espérame ahí, iré a buscarte.

-¿Cómo sabré quien eres tu? - obviamente no sabía como era físicamente.

La oí bufar desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Te llamaré en mis pensamientos, Jasper me dijo que tú lees las mentes y que eres un nerd - sonaba exasperada.

¿Qué? ¿Nerd? ¿Yo? Yo no soy nerd, solamente he tenido mucho tiempo libre antes de que conociera a amor de mi vida. Jasper y yo tendremos una charla de esto, nadie me dice nerd, ahora ya se lo que se siente cuando te ponen un apodo. Bien, ya no más apodos, ni para el menso de Emmett.

-Te esperaré… ponte un letrero que diga "Soy un nerd" y te veré más fácilmente, nos vemos en una hora, voy para ya - colgó inmediatamente, no tuve tiempo de negarme.

Rayos, tenía que encontrar un papel o algo parecido para que la chica me encontrará… A ver, a ver, algo que tenga a la mano… tenía que perderse mi maleta, ahí tenía una pluma y unas hojas. Pero bueno…

Anduve buscando de aquí y allá en toda la central en donde me encontraba, viendo algo en donde pudiera escribir, para mi "buena" suerte encontré un papel que estaba en el piso.

Lo iba a tomar pero un niño me lo arrebato de mis manos con una sonrisa burlona en su carita.

-Disculpa, niño, ¿serías tan amable de entregarme el papel? Lo necesito - le dije muy cortésmente.

"_Genial, podre hacerle una travesura a este señor, caerá en mi broma" - _planeaba algo con maldad. Me irrite y le quite él papel, no tenía mucho tiempo.

El niño por su parte empezó a hacer un puchero y lloro tan fuertemente que todas las personas que estaban alrededor se voltearon a verme a mí y al niño.

La mamá del niño apareció de la nada y se me quedo viendo con crueldad.

"_¿Qué trataba de hacerle este muchacho a mi bebe? De seguro es un chico problema"- _era lo quepensaba la mamá de mi.

Yo no era ninguno de esos chicos, el que se parecía chico problema era Emmett, todavía me acuerdo cuando me quito mi piano y lo vendió en e-bay, en ese día llore por mi piano, metafóricamente claro.

Las personas se me quedaron viendo feo y pensaban que era yo él que había hecho llorar al pequeño mas sin embargo vi como este me sonreía con maldad, había sido una broma. No pude evitarlo y le saque la lengua, esto era lo que hacía Alice cuando estaba enojada. Me fui de ahí muy avergonzado, que pena, me estaba peleando con un niño.

Encontré una pluma en un banco y escribí lo que me había dicho Zoé que escribiera.

"_Soy un nerd"_

Me puse el letrero a la altura de mi pecho, esperando a que Zoé me encontrara…

Varios chicos se burlaron de mí, pensaban que era un baboso por escribir eso en un letrero y yo me vengaba haciéndoles una que otra jugarreta cuando estaban desprevenidos. Nunca se metan con un Cullen.

"_¿Dónde estará el vampiro?"_ - se preguntaba una chica, esa debía ser Zoé.

Traté de buscar su voz mental entre el gentío pero no lograba visualizarla.

-¡Buu! - grito una chica detrás de mi, no pude evitar gritar, realmente me había asustado.

-Gritaste como una niña asustada, Edward - me dijo como si me conociera de toda la vida, que vergüenza - mucho gusto en conocerte, Edward.

-El gusto es mío.

La chica tenía su cabello rizado de un color café castaño cenizo, sus ojos eran de un color extraño entre verde y gris, era algo bajita, me recordaba a Alice y su forma de vestir era un poco noventera, parecía una chica _grunge_.

-¿Cómo esta mi amigo Jasper? - pregunto curiosa. "_Lo extraño mucho, fue muy amable conmigo en su estadía, el me salvo de esos brabucones"._

No tenía idea de lo que pensaba, no le podía preguntar, sería muy metiche de mi parte.

-Bien, te manda saludos.

Sonrió con verdadera alegría y su mirada nuevamente se poso en mí.

-Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que llegar a mi casa antes de que anochezca más - fijo su mirada a mi espalda - ¿no traes equipaje o algo?

-La verdad, no lo encontré en la cinta pero no importa, compraré ropa aquí.

Se sonrojo y poso su mirada al suelo.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos, tomaremos un taxi - me informo ya alejándose para salir. La seguí.

Zoé trataba de pedir un taxi pero estos no se paraban así que le ayude. Finalmente se uno detuvo.

-Gracias, Edward - dijo subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto, yo por mi parte me fui en el asiento trasero, sabia que ella iba a dar las direcciones, por eso le cedía el lugar. El chofer del taxi le pregunto hacía donde y ella le dio una dirección.

Mi vista iba fija en la ventana del vehículo, las calles de Monterrey, estaban abarrotadas de autos y mucho trafico pero sabía que era algo muy común en ciudades metropolitanas.

Me daban escalofríos al pesar en eso, ya que en alguna de todas estas casa estaba mi prometida, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. La ventaja era que tenía una guía. El taxi se detuvo después de media hora, justo frente a una casa de un color extraño.

-Llegamos - me dijo mi "guía". Me baje del taxi y me quede atónito cuando vi que ella misma era la que le estaba pagando al taxista.

"_No te preocupes" –_ pensaba - "_los taxistas de aquí no aceptan dólares, mañana cambiaremos tu dinero por pesos, es la moneda que se utiliza aquí en México"._

Asentí y vimos como el taxi se alejaba, iba a aprender mucho de este país en mi estancia.

Como dicen: "La aventura comienza".

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Qué aventuras tendrá Edward en Monterrey? ¿Dónde comenzará su osadia?**

**Pronto lo sabrán...**

**Pobre Edward, cayó en la jugarreta de un niño, todos se le quedaron viendo feo a Eddie XD. También ya se dieron cuenta de que salgo yo, la razon, porque Edward necesita un guia, no podría el solito.**

**Oh si, estos primeros capitulos son la introduccion, ya en el otro capitulo empiezan sus aventuras... ¿Qué le deparará México? Jajaja XD.**

**Listo, lo volvi a editar, en serio lo lamento si ofendi, ya arriba dije el motivo u.u**

**Gracias por leer y por tomarse la molestia de hacerlo :D, se los agradezco mucho ^^**

**Zhhao!!**

**Cuidense muchoo ;D**

**Atte: Zoe Sthepenie Masen ( No olviden dejar sus review, si los dejan, el leoncito sexy aparecerá para ustedes y les mandará besos en los proximos capitulos, besos dedicados para todas las que dejen reviews XD)**


	3. Conociendo

**Disclaimer:**Todo los personajes le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

**¡Hola!**

**Si, lo se, me he tardado mucho u.u pero he andado muy ocupada con la mis estudios y pues sólo tenía tiempo para escribir capitulos de una historia u.u, espero que me perdonen... en verdad.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:** xJackie-twilight-vampirex, Bella. Cullen. Edward, Brenda Liz, Stupid Sheep, kkikkaCullen ,wen, chio-miau,Lupita,Darkness Crying y adiereny. Por sus review en el capitulo anterior.

**Lo prometo, actualizaré más seguido... u.u fue mucho estress el que tuve hace unos cuantos días por todo lo de mis estudios. Pero el martes ya salgo de vacaciones . Tendrán mucho de mi estos dias.**

**Gracias por entrar a leer. También muchas gracias a Isis Janet, quien es mi Beta Reader en la historia.**

**Bueno chics, les dejo el capitulo porque mi madre me esta hablando urgente del hospital.**

**Sin más, disfruten el capitulo:**  


* * *

**Viaje a México: Las aventuras de Edward Cullen**

**Capitulo 3****. Conociendo**

Entre a la casa de esta chica, no sabía como sentirme, si agradecido o extrañado. Supongo que cree que no soy malo.

El interior de la casa era un poco espacioso, las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo sangre y la mayoría de los inmuebles eran de un tono chocolate. La chica no ha de tener más de 16 años, no parece mayor.

No se me hacía muy adecuado quedarme en esta casa, ¿qué pensarían sus padres? ¿Qué trajo a un extraño? De seguro que me echaban de patitas a la calle.

-¿No crees que tus padres se enojarán por traer a un extraño a casa? - le pregunte con incredulidad.

No se que le vio de gracioso a mi comentario pero soltó una risita.

-Si los conocieras… - decía viendo al techo - ellos son muy simpáticos.

"_Demasiado, no me extrañaría que te trataran como un amigo de la familia"_ - pensaba Zoé algo temerosa por mi bien.

-¿De que hablas? - le pregunte curioso. Ahora estaba intrigado.

-Ya verás… mientras, déjame enseñarte tu habitación - me dijo guiándome al segundo piso - es la habitación de huéspedes pero se que no duermes así que… úsala para lo que tu quieras. Mañana saldremos para que veas la ciudad, necesitas conocerla - me informo dejándome en la puerta del cuarto.

-¿A conocer la ciudad? - era una buena oportunidad de rastrear a Bella, tenía que aprovecharla.

-Si, así es, creo que te gustará darle un vistazo - me dijo segura de si. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado?

-Parece que tuvieras mi don - le dije receloso, la chica me sorprendía cada vez que me hablaba.

-No para nada, se llama intuición y soy muy observadora… por eso soy la mejor de mi clase - dijo con petulancia.

Me aleje un poquito de ella porque empezó a imaginarse como la fundadora de Microsoft y de Google, esta chica estaba obsesionada con ello, según sus pensamientos.

-Em, bueno, creo que ya me voy a dormir, mañana nos espera un día muy largo - me dijo riéndose, yo por mi parte hice una mueca de disgusto - mañana también conocerás a mis padres, ya verás que ellos te querrán pero eso si… aléjate de ellos cuando te lo diga, son muy alocados y siempre traen de a un lado para otro a nuestros conocidos - me advirtió con cierta vehemencia.

Yo no sabía que decirle así que solamente asentí y me metí al cuarto que me había asignado.

Observe el cuarto, era un poquito extraño a decir verdad. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de posters de bandas de los 80's y 90's, la cama, en la cual no iba a dormir, estaba cubierta por un centenar de discos de vinilos. ¿Este cuarto se hacía llamar habitación de huéspedes? No lo parecía, ni en lo más mínimo.

No tenía mis pertenencias así que decidí darles un vistazo a los discos que estaban en la cama. No hay nada mejor que un poco de música.

Me sorprendió ver discos de artistas como "The Beatles", "Iron Maiden", "A-ha", "Cyndi Lauper", en fin… música que me gustaba, en parte.

Escudriñe el cuarto y vi un estante con CD's de música tranquila… tengo que admitirlo, que buen gusto musical tiene esta familia.

Se escucho un ruido afuera del cuarto en donde estaba; seguramente eran los padres de la chica, traté de escuchar sus pensamientos.

"_Así que tenemos un inquilino… bueno lo conoceremos mañana"_ - pensó una mujer, por el sonido de su "voz" mental, seguramente la chica ya les dijo a sus padres.

Lo que no entiendo es que la mamá de la chica no pensaba con miedo sobre mí, que extraño… ¿esta familia será extraña? Tengo un mal presentimiento, en verdad.

Amaneció y no me había dado cuenta, estaba muy absorto pensando en las posibles estrategias para buscar a Bella. Tal vez pegar posters de ella en la ciudad aunque no crea que sea adecuado. Llamaron a la puerta y me apresure a abrir.

Dos pares de ojos me miraban con una tremenda curiosidad. La mujer era un poco baja, igual que Esme para ser exactos y el hombre me recordaba a Emmett por su musculatura.

-Hola - me dijo la señora - yo soy la madre de Zoé, me llamo María - me tendió una mano para saludarme.

-Un gusto, me llamo Edward Cullen - me presente tratando de ser amable.

"_¡__Ah!__ Que lindo es… que guapo, que sexy… o por dios… debo de llevarlo a conocer la ciudad"_ - pensaba alegre la señora acerca de mi persona.

Me reí un tanto nervioso por sus pensamientos.

-Y yo me llamo Isaac - se presentaba el señor - nuestra hija nos conto el motivo de tu estancia anoche; no te preocupes, Edward, te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu novia.

-Muchas gracias - le dije con verdadero agradecimiento.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar, Edward? - me pregunto la señora.

Si supiera que soy vampiro…

-No gracias, comeré algo después - les dije muy cortésmente, no quería ser mal educado con ellos, parecían buenas personas. Asintieron pero una sonrisa surgió del rostro de ambos.

-¡Sujétalo! - grito la mujer. No me lo esperaba, el señor me sujeto los brazos y me jalo a la cocina. La señora se reía eufórica y yo simplemente los miraba con incredulidad. Era cierto, Zoé tenía razón, sus padres daban miedo…

Se echaron a reír estrepitosamente y yo solo no me movía.

-Perdónanos, Edward - decía el señor riéndose - fue una broma, es que te ves tan serio… - susurro soltando un suspiro - y queríamos que te alegrarás.

Era raro, no escuche lo que tenían planeado hacer, tal vez fue de improvisto.

-¡Dejen al pobre invitado!, ¿así tratan a todas las personas que nos visitan? - grito la chica entrando a la cocina con nosotros - él no lleva aquí más de un día y ya lo están hostigando - les replicaba - vamos al centro Edward, vamos a cambiar el dinero que traes por pesos *.

-Esta bien - le conteste de buena gana. Dios mío, creo que me tope con los parientes de Emmett aquí en México, se parecían a él.

La chica me indico que saliera de la cocina y vi de reojo como estaba avergonzada por lo sucedido.

-Perdón por el comportamiento de mis padres, están algo "hiperactivos" - decía haciendo comillas con sus dedos - cuando cambiemos tu dinero te llevare a comprar algo de ropa, así no traerás la misma todos los días, sería raro - asintió para sí.

-Esta bien - le dije para calmarla un poco - tus padres se parecen a mi hermano Emmett - de verdad que si se parecían, ya me imagino si Emmett los conoce.

Ahora la chica tembló, que divertido era hacer a la chica temblar. Entrecerró los ojos al ver que tenía una gran sonrisa y la escondí tratando de convertirla en una mueca.

-Me voy a ir a cambiar de ropa, espérame en la sala - dijo todavía enfadada - regreso en cinco minutos.

- Bien - le dije.

Me dirigí a la sala de esta casa, no la había observado muy bien. Los muebles estaban un poco desgastados, pienso que por lo menos tienen algunos años de antigüedad. Me senté en un sillón que parecía acogedor, bueno, eso pensé, resulto que tenía varios resortes sueltos y pues me pegaron en las… en la parte de abajo de mi espalda.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y vi que la chica humana ya había regresado. Estaba parada frente a mí.

-¿Estas a gusto? - me preguntó - ese sillón nos es nada cómodo. No debiste haberte sentado ahí.

Le dirigí una mirada maligna al ver que se estaba carcajeando. Como a ella los resortes no le habían pegado en las…

-Vámonos ya - le contesté frustrado.

La chica asintió un poco con miedo por el tono de mi voz. Ella no tiene la culpa de que yo este frustrado, el culpable había sido eso mueble.

Salimos de la casa, no sin antes tomar algunas cosas de la cocina. Según sus pensamientos eran cosas que podríamos llegar a necesitar. Me pregunto, ¿podemos utilizar un gas de pimienta? Aquí estoy yo, no tiene necesidad, supongo que es una costumbre.

-¿Por qué llevas un gas de pimienta? - le pregunte intentando no ser muy entrometido.

Estábamos ya en la calle, ella proponía que era mejor tomar otro taxi.

-Porque la ciudad es algo peligrosa - me dijo con monotonía - Edward, tengo que decirte algo importante - trataba de cambiar el tema, no le gustaba hablar de eso.

¿Qué querrá decirme? ¿La habré molestado por preguntarle?

-Creo que será mejor que te consigamos un lugar donde te puedas quedar - mientras que su mente hacía alusión a sus padres - ellos sospecharan que no eres humano, son muy observadores creo que eso es lo mejor.

Tenía razón, no me podía quedar con ella durante toda la estancia en esta ciudad, sus padres sospecharían de mí, y no quiero que sepan mi "pequeño" secreto.

-Yo pienso igual - le dije. Un taxi se detuvo y nos subimos en el. El chofer pensaba cosas muy poco comunes, bueno, para mí. ¿Quiénes eran los Rayados *? El taxista pensaba sobre un partido de fútbol y pensaba que esos Rayados la habían estropeado en ese partido.

_Debo de aprender algunas cosas de aquí, _pensé un tanto emocionado, ávido de aprender cosas nuevas. Oh, dios, me parezco a Carlisle.

Zoé distrajo al taxista dándole la dirección hacía donde nos dirigíamos. Se le notaba un poco molesta y sus pensamientos solo estaban enfocados en una pregunta: ¿cómo era mi novia?

Bella… espero que este bien, me haces tanta falta. No se donde estará pero deseo que este bien, no quiero que nada malo le pase.

Las palabras de la chica me habían dado algo de miedo, había dicho que la ciudad era peligrosa. ¿Qué tal si Bella se encontraba con unos maleantes? ¿Y si se desmaya? ¿Y si alguien trata de aprovecharse de ella?

Por acto reflejo cerré mis manos en puños, no soportaba pensar en Bella posiblemente herida.

_Busca algo con que distraerte,_ pensaba aunque en mi mente Bella siempre estará presente.

-Mi Bella es una chica de pelo castaño con unos ojos hermosos de tono chocolate - le dije a Zoé, tratando de responderle a la pregunta que constantemente pensaba - tiene su labio inferior un poco sobresaltado, mide aproximadamente un metro con sesenta centímetros - y así seguí describiéndole cada detalle de mi ángel.

-Lo tendré en cuenta - acto seguido sacó una pequeña libreta de una bolsa. No me había dado cuenta que traía bolsa - ¿algo más que describa a Bella? - me preguntó.

-Ella solamente habla inglés - le dije.

La chica se pegó con la mano su frente y soltó un sonoro bufido. ¿Qué había dicho?

-Creo que eso es más que obvio, ¿no? - rodaba los ojos ante mi comentario - si no, ya la hubieras encontrado.

-Perdóname, que sea vampiro no significa que siempre sea perfecto - repliqué un tanto molesto. Me miro con maldad durante el resto del viaje. El taxi paro en un centro comercial y Zoé le pago al taxista.

No me gustaba que una dama pagara, se supone que yo soy un caballero. Si Esme me viera, seguramente me hubiera dado una buena regañada. Bajamos del auto y me quede viendo a toda esa cantidad de gente que había en esta zona.

"_A este lugar le llamamos el Centro o Morelos*, es la zona comercial de Monterrey" - _me explicaba al ver que estaba sorprendido ante la gente.

-Bienvenido a Monterrey - me dijo extendiendo sus brazos - no será muy bonito pero es mi ciudad natal. Vamos a la zona hotelera, veremos si conseguimos una habitación para ti.

-Y de paso, ¿habrá un lugar en donde me puedan cambiar los dólares? - era una de mis principales prioridades, necesitaba cambiar el dinero que traía.

-Claro - me dijo simplemente y empezamos a caminar por el llamado _Centro._

Mi celular empezó a vibrar, me había olvidado completamente de el. Que vergüenza, mi celular tenía de tono la canción de "Like a Virgin" de Madonna. Los transeúntes me miraban con miedo al escuchar el tono que mi celular tenía. Zoé estaba riéndose muy estrepitosamente.

Inmediatamente saqué mi celular del bolsillo del la chamarra que traía, tengo que hacerme pasar como un humano, ya que aquí estaba haciendo frio. Sería raro salir a la intemperie con tan solo una camisa de manga corta.

Juro que mataré a Emmett, de seguro que el puso ese tono de timbre, me las va a pagar…

-¿Diga? - pregunte porque el número era desconocido.

-¡Edward!, soy yo, Bella - por el tono de su voz, deduzco que estaba exasperada.

Continuará…

* * *

**_Chan chan chan... Bella llamó a Edward... ¿qué le dira? Mis padres son así XD, por eso los puse, sería algo divertido._**

**Como ya leyeron, ahora en adelante Edward va tener que aventurarse por la ciudad solito, ahí es donde vienen sus aventuras y lo más gracioso n.n**

**Pesos*:**Es la moneda que se utliza aquí en México.

**Rayados *: **Equipo de fútbol local de Monterrey.

**Morelos*: **En Monterrey, es la zona comercial. Ahí venden ropa, hay centros comerciales y otras tiendas de varios artículos novedosos.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo n.n Nuevamente, gracias por leer.**

**En el otro capi se mandarán los besos :) por parte del leoncito sexy (_Edward: Ey! T_T yo no aprobe eso) _Si pero yo soy la autora, así que mandarás besos, le debemos muchas cosas a las lectoras u.u (_Edward: Bien ¬¬, pero todavía no me simpatizas, hum)_**

**_Zhhaoo_**

**_Cuidense mucho._**

**Les quiere, Zoé S.M. (No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, aunque no lo merezca u.u)**


	4. No puede ser cierto

**Disclaimer:**Todo los personajes le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que esten bien el día de hoy. Ya aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Jeje, me gusta el final del capitulo, pobre Edward, no sabe lo que le espera...**

**Ya apartir de aquí va a tener que estar solo, lo voy a dejar en un hotel xD, ya verán lo que le espera.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews anteriores y también muchas gracias a Isis Janet quien corige mis errores.**

**Sin más, disfruten el capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

Viaje a México: Las aventuras de Edward Cullen

**Capitulo ****4. No puede ser cierto...**

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? - era lo más importante en esto momentos, saber si ella estaba bien.

-Lo estoy pero, no se donde me encuentro, no tengo ni la más mínima idea - sollozaba desde el otro lado del teléfono.

No quería que sollozara, claro que no lo quería. Necesitaba que me diera una pista, algo para darle esa información a Zoé, ella me podría ayudar con eso.

-¿Qué ves a tu alrededor? - le pregunte.

No me respondió y le volví a preguntar otra vez.

-Pues hay muchos edificios y un letrero de "McDonald", solo puedo leer eso, lo demás esta en español - me explicaba lentamente.

-¿Y estás sola? - no quería que estuviera en la calle, Alice había dicho que la había mandado con unos conocidos.

-No, unas chicas me recogieron en el aeropuerto y estoy en su casa y… - me seguía diciendo hasta se quedó callada.

-¿Y? - le apremié.

La llamada se había cortado, ya no había sonido alguno… no podía ser cierto. Apreté mi celular por puro coraje, ¿por qué en estos momentos se tenía que cortar la llamada? Maldita seas señal, maldita seas.

-¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Zoé al ver mi cara.

Respire profundamente para no responderle mal a la chica, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. A parte le daría miedo y eso es lo que menos quiero, ella amablemente se ofreció como mi guía, no quiero que piense que esta ayudando a un vampiro desquiciado.

-Era Bella - le respondí mientras guardaba el celular nuevamente en mi chamarra.

"_¿Se encuentra bien?"_ - me preguntó mentalmente.

-Ella dice que sí, pero a mí me preocupa.

-¿Qué te dijo?, no es por ser entrometida pero le preguntaste que veía a su alrededor, eso me podría servir para localizarla - comentó interesada en la platica que tuve con Bella.

Eso podría ayudar pero creo que en esta ciudad hay muchos establecimientos de ese restaurante, por lo que es muy poco probable que la encontremos. Demonios, si me hubiera dado otra pista tal vez eso pudiera haber servido para localizarla. Solté un suspiro por la frustración, tenía tantas ganas de destrozar algo en estos momentos, pero no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento conveniente para hacerlo.

-Ella esta con unas chicas que la recogieron en el aeropuerto - le dije pero me puso cara de "¿qué más?, así que agregue - dice que a su alrededor hay muchos edificios y un letrero de "Mc Donalds".

La chica inmediatamente se puso a pensar en varios establecimientos en varias partes de la ciudad, específicamente en donde hubiera edificios; pero llegó a la conclusión de que había muchos en la ciudad y era imposible saber el lugar exacto.

-Lo siento, Edward - se disculpó - pero es imposible saber su paradero, necesito que ella me de el nombre de al menos una calle o algo para deducir en donde se encuentra.

Por lo menos ella está bien, no descansaré hasta encontrarla, es mi misión; yo tengo que protegerla.

-Oye, creo que debemos empezar a buscarte un sitio donde que quedarte - me decía mientras señalaba unos edificios que parecían ser hoteles - vamos a cambiar tu dinero, ya se a donde ir.

Ella empezó a caminar y yo simplemente la seguí, al fin y al cabo ella es mi guía y yo no se mucho de esta ciudad. ¿Las ciudades del resto de México serán tan atestadas como esta? Alguna vez Jasper me dijo, mientras me contaba otra vez su historia, que un tal Distrito Federal era la ciudad con mayores habitantes en el país, que estaba sobre poblada pero servía para no llamar la atención estando ahí.

No creía que esa información que me comentó Jasper me fuera a ser útil un día, pero veo que me equivoque, me esta ayudando a comprender un poco sobre este país, aunque sea un poco.

Sólo puedo decirle gracias Jasper. Aunque domines mis emociones y me hagas sentir lujuria cuando Bella esta cerca, y para hacer que ella se salga con la suya, le agradezco por haberme contado su tétrica historia.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a una casa de cambio. La chica me indicó que entrara.

Solamente había una caja y se encontraba una señora de unos cuarenta años detrás de esta. En cuanto Zoé y yo entramos, la señora quedo fascinada al verme y me empezó a hacer "ojitos" o eso creo, parecía que se le había metido algo a su ojo.

-Buenas tardes, venimos a cambiar unos dólares - saludó la chica a la señora, quien no me perdía de vista… todavía - Edward, dale la cantidad de dinero que quieres cambiar.

Saqué mi billetera del bolso del pantalón y le di 500 dólares a la señora para que los cambiara, creo que eso era suficiente para unos cuantos días.

"_Ese chico es rico… y parece extranjero, ¡Uy! Es tan guapo, si tuviera veinte años menos lo invitaría a salir… tal vez su hermana…" _-pensaba la señora mientras calculaba los que me iba a cambiar.

La chica se rió quedamente al ver que la señora me guiño un ojo después de entregarme el dinero, yo solamente hice una mueca porque empezó a imaginarse que la besaba con pasión y locura mientras que la cargaba en el umbral de su casa y le decía cosas románticas al oído. ¿Así son todas las mexicanas? ¿Son tan pasionales y románticas? Bueno, eso en parte me gustaba, lo admito, me gusta la pasión de las mexicanas.

Salimos del local y ahora la chica peli castaña pensó en los posibles hoteles en los que podría hospedarme.

-Ja, ja, la señora se te quedaba viendo mucho - me comento - ¿siempre causas ese efecto en las chicas? Por lo que vi, si lo haces, hasta en las mayores - y empezó a reírse nuevamente poniéndose roja como un tomate.

-Que graciosa - le dije sarcásticamente - ahora, por favor, busquemos un hotel; es lo importante.

La chica asintió y empezamos a caminar por la calle. Según los letreros estábamos en una calle que se llama _Padre Mier*_ y pude ver mientras caminábamos que había un metro subterráneo cerca de otra calle continua a esta.

Tal vez ese metro subterráneo me sea útil, lo bueno es que estoy memorizando las calles por donde pasábamos para poder salir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad por mi propia cuenta.

Llegamos a los edificios que la chica me había señalado hace unos momentos atrás.

"_Creo que te gustará hospedarte en el Holiday Inn, será más apropiado para ti" - _pensaba.

Pero a mi lo único que me importaba era encontrar un sitio para no levantar sospechas, cualquier lugar me sentaba bien. Lo que no quería era divagar por la calle en las noches ya que aún en las noches puede haber gente despierta en esta gran ciudad.

-Donde sea esta bien para mi - y nos fuimos rumbo al hotel que había pensado ella.

-Creo que tendrás que seducir a otra mujer pero esta vez para que te dejen hospédarte - soltó de repente mientras que entrabamos a la recepción del dicho hotel.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunte curioso, no tenía idea a que se refería…

-Porque te van a pedir un documento para identificarte - me explicó mientras chasqueaba la lengua - ¿si traes una identificación? Porque si no te va a tocar "convencer" a la recepcionista para que no llamé a seguridad por no mostrarle tu identificación.

Mierda. Mis documentos estaban en el maldito equipaje que se perdió, iba a llamar a Jasper para que me falsificara unos documentos con Jenkins y mandármelos después aquí pero no había pensado en que los iba a necesitar, hasta ahora. ¿Por qué me odias, vida?

-¿En verdad es necesario eso? - le volví a preguntar. No quería seducir a alguien, que pena, y si Bella estuviera de seguro me da una buena cachetada por intentarlo.

La chica sintió y levantó las cejas.

"_Ni modo, Edward, vas a tener que hacerle ojitos a la mujer"_ - pensaba con maldad.

Caminamos al lobby y vi como la recepcionista me comía por los ojos, ni siquiera traté de escuchar sus pensamientos, me imagino que son muy "detallados".

-Buenas tardes, me llamo Josefina - se presentaba sin que le preguntáramos su nombre - ¿puedo hacer algo por ustedes? - y me hizo un guiño.

_Estoy tan frito, _pensé; cuando iba a tener que fingir.

-Buenas tardes, mi amigo quiere una habitación, por favor - le respondió mi guía, cuanto se lo agradezco.

"¿_El joven se va a quedar en el hotel? Tal vez al rato pueda ir a jugar con él" - _pensaba seductoramente la recepcionista.

Temblé del miedo, en sentido figurado. La señorita se relamía los labios cada vez que me echaba un vistazo. Si Emmett y Jasper estuvieran aquí se hubieran reído de mi, ya lo creo.

-Si, necesito una habitación solamente para _una_ persona - le remarqué para que supiera que no quería ni tenía compañía.

-¿Me muestra su identificación, por favor? - me pidió.

"_Órale, no te quedes ahí parado, haz algo para que no te pida tu identificación" - _me regaño mi guía al ver que me quede tenso.

Otra vez, mierda. Voy atener que utilizar mis dotes para seducir, ¿por qué los vampiros tenemos que ser tan fascinantes para los demás? O si, para atraerlos como nuestra presa ya que somos depredadores.

"_¡Ándale!" - _me regaño mi guía.

-Josefina, ¿no es cierto? - le pregunté utilizando mi voz más persuasiva, la recepcionista asintió - verá, mi identificación se ha perdido y no tengo otros papeles con los cuales identificarme - y eso era verdad, en eso no le mentía.

-Lo siento, señor, pero si no tiene identificación yo no puedo…

-Por favor, es sólo una identificación, Josefina - le decía mientras le daba una sonrisa torcida fingida - necesito esa habitación.

"_Oh por todos los cielos, que sexy… es tan hermoso. Ok, le haré el favor pero sólo porque me lo pidió de una manera tan… ah…" - _pensó y ahora si sonreí al ver que la había seducido bien.

-Esta bien, señor - me dijo haciendo una sonrisa - solamente le pido que firme unos cuantos papeles y le daré su habitación, por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo planea quedarse en el hotel? - me preguntó curiosa.

Pero ni yo sabía cuanto tiempo me iba a tardar en encontrar al _único _amor de mi vida. Creo que será mejor no darle un tiempo exacto.

-Es indefinido pero yo le iré pagando como vayan pasando los días - le dije otra vez con tono seductor y ella de nuevo asintió.

Me entregó unos papeles para que los llenara y me dio la llave correspondiente de mi habitación. Se despidió de mí con un beso soplado y yo le hice una despedida con la mano. Por todos los cielos, esto ha sido de lo más extraño que he hecho.

Mi guía (de ahora en adelante es mi guía) y yo empezamos a buscar mi cuarto por todo el hotel y no tardamos mucho en encontrarlo, estaba en el quinto piso de los dieciocho que tiene el hotel.

-Aquí esta tu habitación, creo que es hora de irme - me dijo la chica mientras que yo pasaba la llave, ya que era una de esas llaves electrónicas.

-¿De verdad? - le pregunte. Pero si apenas cambiamos dinero y dimos un vistazo a la ciudad.

-Si, es que tengo un compromiso muy importante - me respondió. Desde su mente me llegaron imágenes de unos niños de no más de tres años - tengo que trabajar.

¿Trabaja con niños? Eso supongo yo. La chica me hizo una mueca.

-Soy niñera, trabajo cuidando niños los fines de semana, es para pagar los gastos de mis estudios - me contaba - es un verdadero fastidio cuidar niños pequeños pero lo tengo que hacer - se quejo.

-No es mi culpa, bueno, pero ¿cuando voy a volverte a ver?, digo, para conocer más la ciudad - le pregunte porque si ella esta estudiando y trabaja los sábados y domingos solo dispongo de pocas horas de sus conocimientos.

-Mañana en la mañana, al fin de acabo ese trabajo ese día, y pues estaré libre - explicó y le asentí más tranquilo, todavía tenía mañana par ver más de Monterrey - bueno, ya me voy, mañana vengo nuevamente, no vayas a irte de aquí porque no conoces nada de la ciudad - me advertía seriamente - esperas a que venga mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si - le contesté a regañadientes. ¿Quién se creía para decirme que hacer? No lo decía esto porque era una falta de respeto y ella es una dama. Tuve que conformarme, nuevamente, con el hecho de que mañana saldría.

-Bueno, hasta mañana - se despidió haciendo el símbolo de paz y la vi retirarse hasta el elevador por el cual habíamos llegado.

Entre a la habitación y me pareció de lo más angosta, no necesitaba mucho espacio pero supongo que la recepcionista fue "generosa" conmigo. En serio, ya nunca más volveré a seducir a alguien, bueno, tal vez a Bella pero sólo a ella.

Me senté en la cama, saqué mi billetera y empecé a contar el dinero que me había cambiado la otra señora. Mmm, a ver, tengo más de cinco mi pesos, mi dinero se había cambiado por billetes y por algunas cuantas monedas, eso serviría.

Me levanté de la cama y camine hasta la ventana para observar la gran ciudad, en la cual mi prometida estaba. No pude evitar soltar un gran suspiro. Si hubiera leído los pensamientos de mis hermanos a tiempo no estaría aquí haciendo todo esto para encontrar a mi ángel; porque lo hecho, hecho esta.

Me perdía en mis pensamientos hasta que vi por la ventana unos autobuses creo yo, vi que varia personas se subía a ellos. ¿Qué eran esos autobuses? Había muchos, de distintos colores.

Me entró la curiosidad por aquellos transportes, tal vez viajaban hasta ciertos puntos de la ciudad, eso me sería de gran ayuda… benditos sean esos transportes grandes.

Salí de la habitación corriendo a velocidad humana hasta la recepción y traté de localizar un pensamiento que me fuera útil con esos transportes, necesitaba saber de ellos. Escuchaba mente tras mente hasta que me llamó una en particular:

"_Tengo que tomar el camión antes de que obscurezca, lo bueno es que traigo feria* para pagarlo, tomaré el ruta 69" - _alcancé a escuchar a un chico.

"Camión", interesante. Decidí salir del hotel y caminé nuevamente por _Morelos*_, como me había dicho mi guía y empecé a buscar un de esos llamados camiones.

Había un montón de gente en un establecimiento y estaban esperando un camión, según sus pensamientos impacientes. Les presté atención y escuché que tenía que pagar para subirte a ellos, que necesitaba ocho pesos ya que era adulto y cosas por demás acerca de los camiones.

Llegó uno y la gente en sus mentes empezó a maldecirlo por haberse tardado tanto. El camión se paró después de que la gente levantará sus manos y empezaron a subirse.

¿Me podría subir? No creo que sea tan peligroso irse en uno de estos, a parte, así aprendo más de la ciudad; me va a traer de regreso, seguramente.

Saqué una moneda de diez pesos y me subí muy dispuesto al camión.

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Edward se subió a un camion! ¿Qué es lo que le va a pasar? Pronto lo sabrán...**

**_Padre Mier*: _**Calle que se localiza en la zona comercial de Monterrey llamada _centro._

**_feria*: _**Pues son puras monedas, no llega a ser una gran cantidad de dinero.

**_Morelos*: _**La zona comercial de Monterrey, como ya había dicho anteriormente.

Bueno, creo que debemos unos besos dedicados.

**Edward: **Mmm ¬¬, esta bien, pero me vas a tener que pagar.

No lo creo, andale porque tengo que cuidar niños u.u, ando de niñera.

**Edward: **Ok, bueno, esta bien. Le mando muchos, con pasión vampirica a :_ **zussel, , XhannaXloveX, maryroxy, adiereny, xgabuchaxHale, wen, ALi2M, chio-miau, Estrella . Carlie . Cullen ., hadilu-chan, xJackie-twilight-vampirex.**_

¿Ya ves que no fue tan difícil? Jeje xD

**Bueno, me despido, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer, cuidense mucho. Por cierto, el tour que dará Edward a México saldrá un poco más adelante. Es que una amiga de donde estudio me pregunto si iba a ser sólo en Mty pero no, Edward se va a dar la vuelta por otras ciudades, estoy viendo cuales podrían ser.**

**Ya, ahora si, cuidense mucho.**

**Atte: Yop, Zoé (No se olviden de dejar su review)**


End file.
